Weibliche Schlange
by Meg Bristow
Summary: Come join Harry in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Many things await, including a mysterious snake and exciting new suprises along the way. Please don't flame but feel free to kindly critisize.
1. Chapter 1

**Weibliche Schlange  
"Female Snake"**  
**By Meg Bristow & Sakura Kon**

**Diclaimer:** We do not own anything Harry Potter related in our story except for the Mystery girl, the snake and the mystery adults. Don't sue us, you would only get two hyper HP fans.

This story is on Meg Bristow's account but it is co-authoured by Sakura Kon.

Weibliche Schlange is German for Female Snake. If this is not correct feel free to correct us, nicely, we do not speak German.

**Please do the three R's:** Read, Review, and Rejoyce. We'll throw cookies to you!

* * *

"Get back here girl," an angry woman yelled.  
  
The girl's footsteps pounded on the hardwood floor as she ran.  
  
All of a sudden, a tall man leaped out of the shadows, and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Let go of me," she cried, as she struggled in the arms of her attacker.  
  
The angry woman caught up to the pair, wheezing, and forced a pale green liquid down the girl's throat.  
  
The girl choked on it, knowing that whatever it is was, it would cause her great harm.  
  
The adults released the girl as she slowly fell to the ground. She began to get queasy as she felt something bubbling inside of her body. She screamed as the drink took affect. Her completion became darker, as she shrunk into the darkness of her clothing.  
  
Later, unnoticed by the adults, a small snake slithered out of the compounds of the house, and into the night.

* * *

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, stood in the Department of Mysteries, a place he had come to despise. The veil stood before him, a haunting reminder of what he had lost.  
  
"Help me Harry, please," came the voice of his late godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
"You can't help him Potter," came the voice of Lord Voldemort, AKA You Know Who. "You can't help any of them."  
  
All of a sudden, the bodies of his friends surrounded him, each with equal looks of terror, each emitting a strange green glow from their bodies.  
  
Harry made his way to the veil. His hands were shaking as he pushed on it, falling forward into the abyss.

* * *

With a start, Harry woke up, struggling for air. He wiped the beads of sweat that were running down his forehead. He tried to calm down, still shaking from his dream. No, wait, scratch that, nightmare.  
  
"That's the third time I've had that dream this week," he though depressingly. His hands traced over his desk, looking for his glasses, while at the same time, dragging over the various gifts and cards. No, he hadn't had his birthday, even though it was soon to come. But they all had the same theme. "Feel better soon", or "sorry about your loss". He had even received a card that said, "There are too many good things in life to mourn."  
  
He looked over at the red luminescent numbers on his alarm clock, they read 11:52. They were in the last few minutes of July 30, the eve of his birthday.  
  
Hedwig came soaring through the open window, carrying a package with small holes cut into it.  
  
"Oh joy," thought Harry. "It must be a birthday present from Hagrid."  
  
Hedwig set down the parcel on Harry's bed, and hooted softly, as if to say, "open it."  
  
He carefully reached over. Anything that Hagrid liked was usually rated as XXXXX in 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them.' He cautiously peeled away the flaps of the box, and was surprised to see a small black and green snake curled up in the corner. 

**T.B.C.  
Remember the three R's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Weibliche Schlange   
Chapter 2   
By Meg Bristow and Sakura Kon**

See first chapter for disclaimer. Also we do not own KFC.  
  
**A/N:** Thank-you **Tekvah Ariel** for being our first reviewer, we jumped for joy and rejoiced for you. Now on with the story!!!!!!!!

* * *

Harry looked at the snake in surprise.  
  
"Well, this is different, unless you're a vicious, poisonous, man-eating snake. You aren't are you?" he asked, half joking, unknowingly in parseltongue.  
  
The snake just slithered to the furthest corner of the box.  
  
Harry stared in confusion at the snake. Why wouldn't it answer him?  
  
All of a sudden, Errol came flying unsteadily through the window, and with a thump, landed on the floor. He, too, carried a parcel.  
  
In panic, the snake quickly slithered out of the box, across the bed, and wrapped itself around Harry's wrist, seeking protection.  
  
"It's okay", he said soothingly. "It's just Errol."  
  
He crossed the room to relieve Errol of his package. He opened it and inside was some of Mrs. Weasley's goods. There was also a separate package and two letters. He opened the package, and inside was a book called "The Restricted Section And You" ("no doubt from Hermione," Harry thought")  
  
He then opened the letter, which read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How has your summer been? Sorry that I haven't talked to you that much, I thought that you would want time alone for your mourning. I hope you find this book useful, maybe you can use some of the spells for DA (if you're still up to it!) I hope you can come spend the rest of the summer with us, you know where.  
  
Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry suddenly felt a jolt in his stomach.  
  
"Am I going to Grimmaud place? Do I even want to go there this summer?" He asked himself.  
  
He then threw the letter aside, and picked up the next one, which he assumed to be Ron's.  
  
Hey mate,  
  
How yeh hangin' in dere wit' dose muggles, one B-I-G happy family eh? Hey, want some Kentucky Fried Chicken or PFK in French (A/N: © to KFC and PFK) if that tickles your fancy? We got's a humungo load of it. Pa went to a muggle convention and met the Colonel. Well, we's got's to go.  
  
Hang in there mateeeee!  
  
Gred and Forge.  
  
P.S We heard about KFC from Lee. He said that they have finger-licking meat.  
  
Sorry mate, that was Fred and George. The threatened me with spiders. I have no more parchment, and no one will give me any. By the way, what's KFC? Hope the muggles aren't treating you badly. I heard my parent's arguing this summer with Dumbledore. He said that it might be best if you stayed with the muggles. Stay positive!! O.o I'm sure Dumbledore will budge. Hope you like mum's 'survival package' and the book from Hermione and I sent (The restricted section, muah ha ha!)  
  
From Ron  
  
"Glad to see that Fred and George haven't lost their sense of humor. I really hope Dumboledore doesn't make me stay here. On the other hand, I wouldn't really mind," thought Harry. He set the letter aside and took a look at his snake that still wrapped around his wrist. He admired the intriguing patterns on its body. Black with small green dots sprinkled dots all over it's body. He carefully unwound the sleeping snake from his wrist and placed it in the box, which he then placed on his desk.  
  
"Now you two" he addressed Hedwig and Errol, as he walked towards them "Don't. Eat. It. Or. Else."  
  
"Wait." Harry said out load as a thought struck him. "What will I feed it?"  
  
Harry knew for a fact that snakes were carnivores, so he snuck down the stairs quietly, took a slab of sandwich meat from the fridge, and snuck back upstairs.  
  
"Here you go little fellow." Offered Harry seeing that the snake was once again awake. "I hope that you like this, I don't really know what snakes like to eat other than meat."  
  
The snake reluctantly took a piece of the meat and nodded its head in approval.  
  
Harry smiled sleepily and put the rest of the meat in the box. He then climbed back into bed and fell back asleep only to be woken a few short hours later by his aunt's harsh yelling.

* * *

Harry's 16th birthday turned out to be uneventful like always to say the least. Currently he was cleaning the bathrooms.  
  
He sat there, scrubbing the toilet (he highly doubted that they could be any more clean) when he heard an unrecognizable female like voice.  
  
"Why are you cleaning the bathrooms? If I didn't know you were Harry Potter I'd say you were an overgrown house elf."  
  
Harry turned around and was shocked at what he had come to face. It was the snake.

* * *

**T.B.C.**   
**Please follow the three R's:** **R**ead, **R**eview, and **R**ejoice


	3. Chapter 3

**Weibliche Schlange  
****Chapter 3  
****By Meg Bristow and Sakura Kon**

**See first Ch for disclaimer**

**A/N**: From now on, we will be switching the responsibility of writing chapters. Sakura Kon wrote this chapter.

* * *

Harry stared. And stared. And stared. Then it hit him.

"W-were you just talking to me?" he asked the snake in confusion. The snake moved closer to him, then nodded it's head.

"You can understand me then?" the same feminine voice he had heard earlier asked.

"Well, yes." Harry dropped the cloth he had been using to clean the toilet, and faced the snake. "What's you name?"

"Melvina," she replied abruptly. "And of course, you're Harry Potter."

"Yeah," Harry said uncomfortably. "Say, why weren't you talking to me last night then?"

"I was scared," Mel admitted. "I'm very cautious."

"I wouldn't have hurt you!"

"Well, I couldn't have known that, could I?"

Harry thought for a moment. He would have probably been cautious if he had been dumped into someone else's home.

"Well," Harry began, standing up. "I'm going to head to my room. Care for a ride?" Melvina nodded her head. Harry picked her up, and headed to his room.

"So what do you eat?" Harry asked, sitting down on his bed. Melvina slithered out of his hands.

"Well, what you gave me last night was fine." She replied. "I'm not that picky. Most snakes aren't." Harry nodded at this.

"I wasn't really sure. You are my first snake after all."

"Do you have any other pets?" Melvina asked with interest.

"Well, there's Hedwig, but I wouldn't really call her a pet. She's more of a frie..."

Suddenly, a very proper looking owl soared through Harry's window, and perched itself on Harry's desk. Harry looked at the owl in confusion, then went it, and took the letter from its leg. He sat down again on his bed, and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter_, It read.

_It has come to my attention that you have been in contact with Mr.Weasley, and Ms.Granger about future plans for the summer. Unfortunately, I cannot see you to fulfill them, due to recent events, and possible ones that could happen in the future. A car will come to pick you up on the morning of September 1st to accommodate you to platform 9 3/4._

_Have a nice remaining summer,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry stared at the letter in disbelief. What? Stay here? For the rest of the summer?

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" he bellowed, throwing the letter aside. Before he knew it, he was thrashing through his room, throwing everything in his sight. A loud bang came from the floor.

"You stop doing what ever is causing that racket boy!" his uncle, Vernon yelled from downstairs. Harry stopped and stood still, his eyes turned to the floor while he panting heavily. Melvina slithered next to him, cautiously.

"What was the reason for your sudden outbreak?" she asked.

"I've been told that I have to stay here for the rest of the summer" he replied. Melvina tilted her head to the side.

"And you don't like this cause...?"

"Because I'm stuck here to do chores for my aunt and uncle. Not to mention I would like to see my friends," Harry replied glumly.

"But you'll be able to see them at school, right?" asked Melvina.

"I suppose, but it's not the same."

"Hum..." Mel thought. "Hey, which school do you go to?"

"Hogwarts, it's in Scotland."

Melvina was quiet for a few minutes, and then she spoke once again.

"Will I be able to come to Hogwarts with you?" Harry looked at her surprised.

"Why would you ask that? Of course I'm going to bring you! I'm sure you wouldn't want to stay here."

"Good" replied Melvina.

* * *

Sakura Kon has been VERY buzy during August, so sorry for not bringing it out sooner!

**T.B.C  
****Please to the three R's:Read, Review, Rejoice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weibliche Schlange  
Female Snake  
****Chapter 4  
By Meg Bristow and Sakura Kon**

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**A/N:** "My turn!" exclaims Meg Bristow as she sits down to type. Sorry it took so long. What with school and sports five days a week, I haven't had much time to write.

* * *

Later that night, as Harry lay on his bed with Melvina curled up beside him, an important looking owl swept through the open window and landed on the perch beside Hedwig. 

"I wonder who it's from," Harry hissed in Parseltongue to his reptilian companion, "It looks like one of the school owls."

"A school owl? You mean from Hogwarts?" Melvina asked in confusion.

"Yes, I haven't got my school list yet or my OWL results. Professor McGonagall usually sends out the letters for supplies before the 31 and she had said that we would get our results sometime in July. I guess they had some troubles."

The owl stuck out its leg once Harry reached the perch for him to untie the two letters. Once Harry had relieved the owl of its package, it spread it's wings and soared once again through the window.

Harry sat down once again on his bed and opened up the first letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_ It read.

_As always please note that the Hogwarts Express will be leaving from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock on the first on September._

_This year there will be many different courses offered as too help further your education in regards to your future career. Your OWL results have been enclosed. An owl will come to gather your response as to which courses you would like to participate in this coming up year within the next week. _

_Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you are not to leave your home this summer. Therefor you will not be able to vist Diagon Ally so please put a list together of supplies you will need for the coming year. Money will be taken from the Gringotts vault of Sirius Black, as he has left you a part of his estate._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"I can't believe that they would do this!" Harry said in an angry voice.

"Do what?" Melvina hissed in confusion.

"Professor McGonagall just _kindly _informed me that I am not allowed to leave Privet Drive. Orders form Dumbledore of course. At least last year I was able to go to Grimmauld Place. I just want to get away from here." Harry replied.

"Oh." Was all that Melvina could say.

Wanting to get that task of opening the letters over with he tore into the second one.

_Dear Mr. Potter_, It read.

_We are sincerely sorry that it took so long for the OWL results to be delivered. You see there was a slight problem with the owls; they refused to deliver the letters for some reason._

_As your head of house has informed us you have chosen the career of an Auror. According to the standards set by your professors you would need an Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms. An Outstanding is required to enter NEWT classes in Potions. Fortunately for you, you have received these marks. _

_You also received a passing grade in Care of Magical Creatures and everyone in your class was given a pass in Astronomy because of the disturbance. _

_You did not pass Divination or History of Magic._

_Please send a list of the courses that you desire to attend other than the NEWT classes required for Auror training as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Marchbanks_

"Guess what?" Harry said excitedly.

"What?" Melvina replied in a little whiny hiss.

"Come on, you didn't even guess. Oh well. I passed the courses that I needed to for my NEWT classes next year. I will have to work really hard but there's a good chance that I'll make it to be an Auror." Exclaimed Harry.

"Well very good. I'm proud. Now can we go to sleep? It's late and I need my beauty rest." Melvina snarled.

* * *

Harry and Melvina grew closer as the days of summer progressed. They became best of friends, even though there was a difference of species. Harry was actually enjoying his summer so when he received a letter saying that a member of the Order of the Phoenix would be coming to take him to King's Cross the following morning he was _almost_ disapoined. 

Not wanting to have a repeat of the last year Harry and Melvin spent the day packing. Well, Harry packed while Melvina ordered how to put all the necessities into the trunk. And were they ever lucky that they did.

* * *

Harry and Melvina were jolted awake the next morning to the sound of falling objects and loud "sorry" s. It only took one guess to figure out who had come to pick up Harry and his reptilian companion. 

"Wotcher Harry." Said Nymphadora Tonks, "I guess you heard the crash. Well, are you ready to go, I've been itching to practice that packing spell all year!"

"Erm, that's OK Tonks. I have my truck all ready." Harry replied.

"Then let's be on our way!"

* * *

**T.B.C.  
Please do the three R's: Read, Review, and Rejoice.**


End file.
